La última palabra
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Sakura embarazada no es nada fácil... one-shot


**N/A: Otro one-shot, "La última palabra"…**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Cada día era lo mismo, siempre iniciaba con un clima estupendo, y terminaba con una _tormentosa_ noche; ya no sabía cuántas veces discutiríamos sobre lo mismo, me estaba cansando de ello, incluso pensé en irme de casa, su terquedad era agobiantemente detestable, la peor compañía a la hora de dormir.

Me meto a _nuestra_ cama, a _mi_ lado, le doy la espalda, y simulo dormir, pero sé que en cualquier momento, empezará nuevamente, lo sé, ¿qué podría hacer a este día _diferente_?

—Sasuke-kun —allí está, otra vez, con esa tentadora e _inocente_ voz—, ¿estás enojado conmigo?, hay algo que quiero decir…

—No —le contesté, cortándola, aunque ella y yo sabíamos que lo estaba, pero quería dormir.

—_Mientes_ —susurró entre dientes, lo cual escuché y entendí perfectamente—, da igual, yo sólo necesito que…

—Piensa lo que quieras —volví a responder indiferente—, voy a dormirme ahora.

Pensé que al menos, ahora, siendo directo, podría cumplir con mi objetivo, _dormir_, pero estaba lejos de poder lograrlo, Sakura estaba empecinada en el tema, y sabía que hasta que no le dijera que _sí_, no me dejaría en paz.

Así habían sido todas las veces, nos comprometimos un año después de regresar a Konoha, yo quería una boda simple y pequeña, ella quería algo grande en todo el significado de la palabra, y se lo concedí, _malditos besos cautivadores_; yo quería vivir en un departamento, y ella quería que viviéramos en el Barrio Uchiha, otra cosa que le concedí, y tuve que restaurar _esa_ casa, _no debí contarle al dobe sobre mis fantasías sexuales_; yo quería hijos después de un par de años, aún éramos jóvenes, y la quería solo para mí, pero ella, quería hijos al mes en que nos casamos, de cierta forma se lo concedí, _dijo que practicaríamos a todo momento y en todo lugar_; le concedí cada uno de sus extraños antojos durante el embarazo, y ahora, en cuanto al bebé, yo quería, mejor dicho, yo creía que ella escogería el nombre, sabemos que será una niña, pero yo no soy de esos, y esperaba que ella lo hiciera.

Habían pasado ocho meses y medio desde que la embaracé, y ella empezó con esa idea desde hace un mes y poco más; al principio no me importaba mucho, lo tomé como que era un capricho más del embarazo, algo que se le pasaría a los días, como muchas cosas que tuve que soportar, pero esto ya llegó a mi _límite_, siempre arruina mis descansos con todo este asunto; el dobe, Kakashi, y los otros chicos, me aconsejan que debo tratar bien a Sakura, que cualquier malestar, puede repercutir en la bebé, y por ello, he estado conteniéndome, evitando el tema, o quedándome callado, aunque especialmente hoy, siento que no podré más, a pesar de que falta tan poco…

—Sasuke-kun —volvió a llamar, simulé dormir una vez más—; Sasuke-kun.

—¡Demonios, Sakura! —me giré hacia ella, estaba furioso, ¿por qué no entendía que tan sólo quería dormir?, ni siquiera me dejaba _tocarla_ los últimos meses, así que sólo me quedaba eso—, ¡ya te dije que NO, y es mi última palabra!

La observé, ella apretó los labios para no decir nada, eso supuse, ella parecía querer llorar, pero no dejó que ninguna lágrima cayera, con sus manos presionaba fuertemente la manta, la veía bien ya que la lámpara que estaba a su lado, aún estaba encendida; por un momento, creí que tembló de miedo, y es que, desde que regresé, nunca le había hablado así, era la primera vez. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama, en silencio, cogiéndose su enorme vientre, la vi detenerse unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, y salió de _nuestra_ habitación.

Al fin podía dormir, eso pensé al sentirme solo, pero estaba alejado de la realidad, sólo podía pensar en ella, en mi hija, y en que me sentía _vacío_ sin ella a mi lado; había aprendido a humillarme con Sakura, nadie quería ser su enemigo cuando estaba con las hormonas alteradas. Salí de la habitación, busqué por todos lados, en cada habitación de la casa, pero ella no estaba, y siendo honesto, me preocupé, era casi medianoche, y mi esposa embarazada había desaparecido, eso no estaba nada bien.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La busqué por toda la aldea, fui donde el dobe, él empezó a buscarla conmigo, se nos ocurrió ir donde Ino, pero la rubia no estaba, su madre no nos miró de buena manera, y cuando ya nos íbamos, la oí suspirar como arrepintiéndose de lo que iba, o no iba a hacer.

—Sasuke-kun —me giré a mirarla, y sí, ella también me llamaba así, desde que se vio recuperada de la muerte de su marido, y era soltera otra vez—, deberías cuidar mejor de tu esposa.

—Lo sé —dije con resignación, pensé que era todo, tendría que continuar con mi búsqueda.

—Ella está en el hospital, ¿no se te ocurrió buscar allí? —escuchar aquello fue como un _puñal_ cerca al corazón, quedándome sin aire por un instante—; estaba con dolores cuando vino, y se marchó con mi hija hace como veinte minutos.

—Gracias, Yamanaka-san —fue lo que oí del dobe, hacia aquella mujer, cuando me tomó del cuello, y empezó a arrastrarme con él.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yo estaba en shock, o algo así, no había podido decir palabra desde que oí hospital, y mucho menos cuando sabía que en cualquier momento sería _padre_; nos detuvimos en la entrada de aquel gran lugar, sabía en qué dirección ir a buscarla, había ido a las consultas cada mes, y últimamente, cada semana, y ya me conocía de memoria a las enfermeras y doctores del área de maternidad, todos felices de que Sakura, tuviera pronto una _linda_ bebé Uchiha.

Tenía _miedo_, no de verla, eso era lo de menos, creo que podría aguantar unos cuantos golpes de mi mujer, sé que he actuado como un imbécil, pero, ser _padre_ era una gran responsabilidad, tenía miedo de parecerme al mío, de no _querer _a mi propia hija.

—Ve, teme —el dobe me dio un empujoncito, volteé a mirarlo, y me sonreía con esa cara de… como sea, sabía que intentaba _animarme_, así que asentí, y empecé a caminar.

Pasé por varios pasillos, subí escaleras, y llegué a la habitación donde estaría _ella_; quise tocar, pero una enfermera salió al momento, me miró con cara de no-en-tres-a-hí, y salió disparada del lugar. Suspiré, estaba aún en pijamas, ni siquiera me había peinado, aunque nunca se notaba de todas maneras, oí _sus_ gritos, y los de Ino, suplicándole que dejara de hacerlo; entré, tenía que hacerlo, ella volteó a verme, y gritó nuevamente, tuve que esquivar un jarrón, iba directo a mi cabeza, y no quería perderla.

—¡Maldito Uchiha, ¿por qué tuviste que embarazarme?! —me reclamó con furia.

—Tú me lo pediste —le contesté con naturalidad, acercándome un poco más.

—Cálmate, frentona —ella nos miró mientras acariciaba sus sienes—, tengo una fuerte jaqueca, así que arreglen sus problemas solos, yo esperaré afuera.

La rubia salió de la habitación, donde nos quedamos a solas; esta, definitivamente sería una noche donde no podría dormir.

—¿Cómo vas? —pregunté, intenté ser amable, sabía que no era fácil para ella, y también, que si no habían médicos rodeándola, era porque aún faltaba para el parto.

—¿Cómo crees? —me cuestionó con algo de sarcasmo, recostándose bruscamente en la cama.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —me crucé de brazos.

—Intenté hacerlo, pero no me dejaste hablar ni una _maldita_ vez —me contestó fastidiada.

—Deja ya de maldecir, no va con tu _adorable_ personalidad —le hablé igualmente, di varios pasos hasta que llegué a ella, y le tomé la mano, cambié mi expresión, no quería pelear más con ella, suspiré—. Lo siento, Sakura.

Ya dije que aprendí a humillarme con ella, o solamente con ella; Sakura me miró, no me soltó, respiró profundo, suponía que para calmarse y responderme algo coherente, era el momento de dejar de herirnos, y hacer las paces.

—Yo también, sé que no he sido un ángel, y tú… —la besé, era la única forma de callarla, y a la vez recordar todo lo que me hacía sentir cuando estaba a su lado. Nos separamos, ella sonreía, y estaba sonrojada.

—Sasuke-kun —me acarició la mejilla—, te amo, y no es necesario que le pongas nombre.

—¿Estás segura? —ella asintió, y yo no lo podía terminar de creer.

Empezó otra de sus contracciones, aún no eran frecuentes, por lo que nadie estaba al pendiente, y sabía que Sakura les avisaría, ya que ella era médico; apretó mi mano con _mucha_ fuerza, y yo aguanté como todo hombre que no desea verse débil ante su mujer; lo que supuse era un minuto, me pareció interminable, pero acabó, así que podría verificar si tenía algún hueso roto o fuera de lugar en mi mano.

—Yo le pondré el nombre, ya que eso querías —la miré incrédulo, sus labios decían una cosa, pero sus sagaces ojos decían otra, la conocía lo suficiente, y sabía que algo tramaba—; tengo tres alternativas, ¿quieres oírlas?

Asentí, de todas maneras me las iba a decir, así que debía mostrarme interesado, ya que estaba hablando de cómo llamaría a _mi _hija los siguientes quién sabe cuántos años, ella continuaba sonriendo, cuando otra contracción apareció, y esta vez la hermana de mi mano herida, salió peor; Sakura respiró para componerse.

—Bien, el primero es: _Tsunade_, sería una buena forma de unir el nombre de una Senju, con Uchiha, además de ser el nombre de una legendaria sannin.

—No, Sakura, no le pondremos el nombre de una alcohólica —ya me imaginaba algo así.

—Entonces el segundo: —abrió la boca, pero soltó un grito antes de poder hablar, y golpeó el muro que tenía al lado con fuerza, el que luego mostró una larga rajadura—… el segundo es… —respiró un poco antes de continuar—… _Chiyo_, ella le salvó la vida a Gaara-kun, y a mí también.

—Claro que no, yo, Naruto, Kakashi, y otros te hemos salvado la vida muchas veces, y no por ello le pondrás alguno de nuestros nombres —cerré los ojos, y recordé que el dobe, cuando me contó de ella, entre muchas cosas buenas, dijo que estaba algo _loca_.

La siguiente contracción llegó en menos tiempo de lo esperado, y eso asustó un poco a Sakura, pero gritó igualmente como en las demás.

—Será el tercero, si no quieres el de ellas, tendrás que quedarte con el de _Ino_, se lo prometí —decía mientras le terminaba de pasar aquel doloroso momento—, ella también es una mujer extraordinaria, y mi mejor amiga.

—¿Se lo prometiste para que al menos oyera su nombre en nuestra hija, junto a nuestro apellido, haciendo realidad uno de sus pasados sueños? —yo no dejaría que eso pasara, alcé una ceja en desconformidad, y ella me sonrió con algo de maldad.

—Entonces… ¡elige tú uno, maldita sea! —retrocedí un paso ante aquella reacción, aunque de alguna forma me la veía venir—, ¡si no lo haces ahora, le pondré _Karín_!

¿Por qué tenía que amenazarme de aquella forma?, no era que detestara el nombre de mi ex compañera de Taka, pero, simplemente oírlo, me recordaba todas las veces que tuve que aguantar su extraña personalidad, y sus arranques sexuales hacia mí, aunque nunca pasara nada.

—¡Se llamará Natsue, y es mi última palabra! —solté de repente, sin saber de dónde saqué el nombre, pero lo prefería a todos los anteriores.

—¡Maldito Sasuke, en vez de preocuparte por eso, busca un maldito doctor! —me ordenó como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Me hizo tanto escándalo por el nombre, y ahora le importaba un carajo que le haya dicho uno.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dos días después, Sakura y la pequeña Natsue, descansaban tranquilamente en nuestra habitación, y ya veríamos hasta cuándo duraría aquella calma, pero no podía negar que estaba feliz; había recuperado a mi mujer, Sakura había vuelto a sonreírme como siempre, y yo, era _papá_, el hombre que tenía la última palabra, después de Sakura, claro está.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: Les gustó? Háganmelo saber XD**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/**


End file.
